valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance Bingo Battle 27
.png |start jst=12:00 July 24 2018 |end jst=22:59 July 29 2018 | Alvina |Rank Reward Individual Point Reward | Lilliel's Nightgown|Rank Reward | Restful Lilliel|Amalgamation | Lilliel|Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | DIY Ninja |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (LR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (UR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (SR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden ® |Ring Exchange | Slime Queen |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden Shard | Ring Exchange | Eleanora|Alliance Battle Point Booster +60%/150% | Lorayne|Alliance Battle Point Booster +20%/50% }} :The 27th Alliance Bingo Battle was held during the The Mermaids of Summer event. Combine the strength of the members of your Alliance, remove panels, and aim for Bingo! ■LR ALVINA has been added to the individual ranking rewards!! ALVINA can be obtained from the following: : • Individual Ranking Reward: Rank 1ー500 : • Individual Point Reward: 40,000 Points LR ALVINA Nature's Blessings Lv.10 (Max) : • Unleash all allies' skills / 30% chance Activations: 2 【Autoskill】 : • Skill nullification of any enemy skills / 60% chance Activations: 3 For more details, please refer to the Ranking Rewards Pages. ■LR AMATERASU is now obtainable once again!! LR AMATERASU is now available at the Ring Exchange! Collect lots of Rings and get GLR AMATERASU! GLR AMATERASU ☆Lucky Force Lv.10 (Max) : • Unleash all allies' skills / 35% chance Activations: 2 【Autoskill】 : • Reduce gain damage 90%, Counter attack 2000% / 30% chance Activations: 3 ■A new Alliance Ranking feature has been added Please refer to the "About the new "Alliance Ranking" feature" announcement for information. ■Increase in the number of Round Ranking Reward Rings During the 27th Alliance Bingo Battle, a portion of the Round Ranking Reward Rings has been increased! :Rank 1: from 50 Rings to 60 Rings! :Rank 2: from 25 Rings to 30 Rings! ■Double Point Days! :8:00 July 26th to 22:59 July 26th (JST) 8:00 July 29th to 22:59 July 29th (JST) During this period, the number of points that can be earned from each battle will be doubled! Getting Bingo is extremely advantageous in the Alliance Bingo Battle! If you enter FEVER TIME, you'll receive even more Bingo Balls!! ①Defeat the Archwitch at the center panel of the Bingo Sheet! You can obtain Chance Ticket, MAIDEN SHARD card, and other special rewards by defeating the Archwitch! ②Get more points and balls during SUPER FEVER TIME! If you collect Red Fever Stars during FEVER TIME, you will enter SUPER FEVER TIME. During this period, obtained points will increase 3x. Moreover, you can acquire even more Bingo Balls than FEVER TIME! ③Choosing the number of Battle Points has been enabled! The more Battle Points you use, the higher the Attack and Defense of the unit increases. Plus, points earned will also increase. ※When you use a Valkyrie Rod to recover your battle points, you will not lose the excess point(s) after 5 and you will be able to use it for the next battles. ■Participation Requirements : • You must be in an Alliance in order to participate. ■Event Schedule The Alliance Bingo Battle will be held according to the following schedule: 【27th Event Schedule】 July 24th ー July 29th (JST) :1 08:00 ー 09:00 (JST) ※No Round 1 on Day 1 :2 12:00 ー 13:00 (JST) :3 19:00 ー 20:00 (JST) :Round 22:00 ー 23:00 (JST) ※The ranking rewards for the 27th Alliance Bingo Battle will be given out after July 29th (JST) when the calculations have been completed for all six scheduled dates. If GUR LILLIEL that can be obtained as an Alliance Bingo Battle reward, is amalgamated with the NIGHTGOWN material card that can be obtained as an individual ranking reward within 2000 rank, it will become GUR LILLIEL. ※GUR LILLIEL posses two skills. ※Amalgamation will increase the effectiveness of the first skill and adds a second skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. GUR LILLIELA ☆Dreamy Negligee Lv.10 (Max) : • All allies' ATK 350% up / 25% chance Activations: 1 【Autoskill】 : • Own ATK 200% up after a successful attack / 100% chance Activations: 1 ※Caution : • You can only participate in Alliance Bingo Battle during the scheduled dates and times listed above. : • Please note that Rings received from the 27th Alliance Bingo Battle will expire after 00:00 on August 7th (JST). Please refer to the Help section for more information about the Alliance Bingo Battle. Ring Exchange To exchange Rings for prizes, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Local ABB Times